mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Pac-Man
300px |Caption=Artwork from Super Smash Bros. 4 |Creator=Kiba X axel1825 Chuchoryu RedLunbox |Origin= Pac-Man |Downloadlink= Kiba X's version Chuchoryu's version axel1825's Version Chuchoryu's New version Mario123311's version RedLunbox version}} Pac-Man is a popular video game character from the popular video game series of the same name. Created in 1980 by Namco, he has since become a popular icon in the video game world, like Mario. In 2010, he celebrated his 30th anniversary. His latest video game appearance is in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, a game for the Wii U based on his cartoon series, though he is also set to appear in the fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. In M.U.G.E.N, there are 4 versions of Pac-Man: one by axel1825 (with major contributions from Yagoshi) one by chuchoryu, one by RedLunchbox and one by Kiba X. Kiba X's Version Kiba X's version is the Pac-Man shown in the original game, he can only advance and chomp his opponents. He is pretty cheap because he has a special where he consumes a power pellet and becomes invincible. Sometimes, it glitches and stays for a long time, hence you may either be K.O.'d from a delayed fall or lose via time over. axel1825's Versions axel1825 made several Pac-Men, with help from other creators, and they all play very differently, with the newest, Pac Man Zeta, playing similar to CVS Daniel. Unfortunately, they all can be very glitchy and unbalanced, and they strangely use Mario and Luigi soundclips. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 4000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' ]|| }} + || }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} + | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 2000 power| }} | Uses 2000 power|}} |Uses 2000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power|}} | Uses 3000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power| }} | Uses 4000 power| }} | Uses 4000 power| }} |Uses 4000 power Costs life| }} | Uses 4000 power| }} | (Rage mode only) Uses 4000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 1825PacmanNormal.png|Normal 1825PacmanInverse.png|Inverse 1825PacmanLuigi.png|Luigi 1825PacmanYoshi.png|Yoshi 1825PacmanStone.png|Stone 1825PacmanEvil.png|Evil Chuchoryu's Version Chuchoryu's version of Pac-Man is based on his first official fighting game appearance, in Street Fighter X Tekken, including the Mokujin robot he uses in the game. He is still not complete, but he is downloadable. The new version has the super art and the moves from SFxTK, like the Pac-Dot Blaster and the Back Flip Kick. He now has tag mode implemented as well. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' EX version| EX version costs 500 power| }} EX version|EX version costs 500 power| }} EX version| EX version costs 500 power| }} EX version|EX version costs 500 power| }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} + |Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' ChuchPacManColor01.png|Color01 ChuchPacManColor02.png|Color02 ChuchPacManColor03.png|Color03 ChuchPacManColor04.png|Color04 ChuchPacManColor05.png|Color05 ChuchPacManColor06.png|Color06 ChuchPacManColor07.png|Color07 ChuchPacManColor08.png|Color08 ChuchPacManColor09.png|Color09 ChuchPacManColor10.png|Color10 ChuchPacManColor11.png|Color11 ChuchPacManColor12SFXTK.png|Color12SFXTK RedLunchbox's Version This version is more simlar to Kiba X's version, as in being like his arcade roots. He has to eat pellets to win, but has to avoid the ghosts and the enemy as well. Mario123311's Version This version is an edit of axel1825's Pac-Man but with new sprites (based on his more common appearence with black eyes, orange boxing gloves and red boots), sounds and altered stats. Videos Video:D9x7_MUGEN_New_Pac-Man_vs_Daniel Video:Y300 MUGEN - A Reason of Why I Prefer MrIBZS´s Pacman than this One Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Namco Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:80's Characters Category:Mascots Category:Characters that can Eat Enemies Category:Wooden Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters